


Alongside

by Kurisuta



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, D.N. Angel
Genre: BAMF Kino Makoto, F/M, I Love Kino Makoto, Protective Kino Makoto, Sailor Moon Crossover, Sailor Senshi Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 19:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Makoto arrived too late to save Daisuke from Krad, and Sailor Jupiter used all her power to keep him alive. All she wants to do is fight alongside him.
Relationships: Niwa Daisuke/Kino Makoto
Kudos: 1





	Alongside

Jupiter had stepped into a whole mess of trouble. Letting Daisuke see her transform like that.

But the kid had been Dark, then himself. She could have easily carried him home, but she need him to trust her.

So Makoto became Jupiter. “See? I won’t tell anyone, Daisuke.”

Daisuke was barely moving, but held up his hands in surrender. “You can take me home. What are you? Are you like us?”

“No.” Jupiter said. “Its just a different form, not a different person. I’m only sorry I was too late to protect you.”

Daisuke smiled. “Don’t be...sorry. When I saw you there...I thought I was...protecting you.”

Jupiter kissed his forehead. “We all have battles to fight. I’ll fight mine alongside you, Daisuke. You won’t be hurt like this again.”

“PLANET POWER!” Jupiter pressed her hands to him and healed him. “We’re a team now, and I’m the Soldier of Protection, Sailor Jupiter. I won’t let you down.”

Daisuke fainted with a smile on his face.

Jupiter faded into Makoto and took him home. Keeping him safe was the best she could do for the one she loved.


End file.
